


He's a Softie

by Ashoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashoul/pseuds/Ashoul
Summary: Marco's fantasy becomes a much softer reality when Jean witnesses him in the middle of waking up from his dream.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 20





	He's a Softie

Marco held Jean’s hands down firmly on either side of his head. Marco leaned down and crashed his lips against Jean’s. Jean squirmed awkwardly beneath him but Marco continued to kiss him. Jean eventually managed to turn his head to the side away from the boy hovering above him. Marco took both of Jean’s hands and held them above his head with one hand and turned Jean’s face back to him with the other, “You okay?” he asked, concern edging his question. 

Jean didn’t look into Marco’s eyes in fear of melting at his innocent look. Nothing about Marco was innocent. Jean scoffed, “I could not breathe, you idiot.”. Marco tilted his head to the side, his hand still cupping Jean’s face gently. Jean, so focused on not making eye contact with Marco, didn’t realize Marco lowering his lips onto his neck until Marco placed a few short kisses on the side of his exposed neck. 

Jean let out a gasp as Marco’s lips ghosted across his neck, “D-Damnit! Stop teasing me!” Marco lightly bit Jean’s neck making the boy under him flinch and squirm a little. Marco bit and sucked at Jean’s neck and collarbone leaving red marks scattered across his skin sure to bruise. Jean moaned softly, “Marco, please.” Jean bit his lip as he tried to stop the erotic sounds from leaving his mouth but to no avail they slipped out every so often. 

“M-Marco!” Jean whimpered as the freckled boy kissed lower on his stomach before trailing all the way back up to his jaw. Marco released his hold on the boy’s hands so he could run his hands along the boy’s body. Marco soon realized that releasing Jean’s hands was a mistake when they flew to Marco’s shoulders. Marco was shoved off and onto his back as Jean climbed on top of him. Jean leaned down so his face was centimeters from Marco’s ear and growled, “Listen up, bottom. Fuck you’re abnormal strength. If it weren’t for that then you would’ve been on your knees begging for me sooner.” Marco smirked challengingly up at Jean, “You begged first, Jean-boy.”

Before the fantasy could continue Marco jolted awake. Jean sat beside him on his bed with a twisted look of confusion. Marco blinked and as the realization settled in, “It was a dream… I should have known it was too good to be true… fuck.” Jean’s mouth gaped open, “fuck?” Jean leaned closer to the freckled boy, “What do you mean, fuck?” Marco gulped and let out a nervous laugh, “I mean- uh… um… you see I-” Jean cut him off, “You were moaning my name in your sleep, explain yourself.” Marco continued to smile awkwardly as he shifted so that he was sitting on his feet, “I have no excuse, sorry.” 

Jean scoffed, “What do you have to be sorry about, Marco?” Marco tilted his head, “Aren’t you angry about me… dreaming… about you?” Jean sighed and laid back onto Marco’s bed, “No, I’m just confused. Why me? Seriously, why me? I’m not even that hot. Wouldn’t you be happier with a girl like Christa or Mikasa? Hell, if you’re strictly into guys then what about Reiner or Eren?” Marco blinked in thought, “I don’t know. I don’t see why looks should matter. I mean, don’t get me wrong you’re fine as hell. But I like your personality as well.” Jean laughed halfheartedly, “I’m a selfish asshole who is always looking for a fight. You like shitty people, Marco?” 

Marco shook his head, “Jean, you may come off as harsh and selfish but you’re a wonderful leader. You’re kind hearted and secretly love everyone, even Eren.” Jean rolled his eyes, “Yeah as if! He’s a suicidal little blockhead who cannot think before jumping into a situation! Hey! You’re dodging the question!” Marco laughed, “What was it again?” Jean groaned, “Why did you decide to like me?” Marco poked Jean’s forehead, “You say that like I had a choice.” Jean frowned and scrunched up his nose, “You say that like you’re disappointed.” Marco fell back onto his pillow and smiled, “I like you because you’re you. You don’t try to be someone else to fit other people’s ideas on how you should be. I love that about you.” Marco closed his eyes, “You’re you. That’s all I really care about. I don’t care if you’re hot or not. Not that I’m saying you're not hot, you’re absolutely beautiful. I-” Marco was cut off when he opened his eyes to see Jean hovering above him.

“Jean?” Marco called the other boy’s name softly as Jean came closer to his face. His eyes closed and their lips found each other almost naturally. Jean’s lips pressed gently against Marco’s in a soft and sweet kiss. Jean pulled back first only slightly, their noses still brushing together. Marco’s eyes fluttered open as he gazed into Jean’s brown eyes. His normally harsh gaze softened as he looked into Marco’s eyes. Jean brought a hand to Marco’s face and gently brushed his fingers against the freckled boy’s cheeks.

Marco looped his arms around Jean’s neck and pulled him back down so their chests touched. Marco breathed softly into Jean’s ear and murmured gently, “Can we just stay here?” Jean smiled and whispered back to him in a low, gentle voice that was rare to hear come from his mouth, “Sure, Marco.” The barracks door flew open and in the doorway stood Eren and Reiner. 

“Eren, we walked in at a bad time. We should go before Jean kicks your ass.” Reiner said to the shorter boy beside him as he carefully stepped outside the door. Eren spun around, “Why only me?! Hey, Reiner! Get back here traitor! I’m not taking the blame for this!” Marco was holding Jean down so he couldn’t spring up and punch the blockhead in the doorway. Eren, you owe me I am saving your scrawny ass right now. Eren called back to the two boys in the room, “Breakfast is ready so hurry your asses up. Yall can fulfil Marco’s sexual fantasy later.” Marco let go of Jean’s shirt, “Eren, you better run. I’m no longer holding him down.” Marco called out in annoyance as the boy above him flung himself across the room towards Eren. Eren shrieked and took off out the door, “Oh fuck!”.

Marco sighed and slid off the bed and onto the floor. I don’t want to train today. Maybe I can convince Jean to sneak off with me and just mess around in the woods for the rest of the day. I’d like to get an actual confession out before being interrupted. Marco pulled his shirt over his head and made his way across the room to the door. Alright then. Breakfast, rollcall, sneak off with Jean. What kind of fairytale am I even imagining? God, I’m hopeless. 

…

Marco sat down at the table he sat at every mealtime with Sasha, Connie, and Jean. Sasha and Connie snickered amongst themselves. Marco smiled kindly toward Jean who had just taken a seat beside him. Jean smiled back and said fondly, “Hey.” Sasha looked up from pulling at Connie’s arm for his ration of bread. Sasha let go of the fabric of Connie’s shirt, “Connie-” Connie nodded, “Yeah, Sasha, I know.” Marco turned to face the two, “What are you two talking about?” Jean narrowed his brown gaze towards the two snickering idiots across from them, “Yeah, what are you talking about?” 

Connie closed his eyes and faced off in a different direction with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, “You two seem awfully friendly today.” Sasha chuckled, “Yeah. friendlier than normal. Almost like you two are a couple.” Marco tilted his head, “Isn’t this how friends are supposed to act?” Sasha shook her head, “Not with Jean, he shows affection with tough love. But with you I’ve noticed he’s gentler.” Connie chimed in, “She’s right! If Sasha or I were to say half the shit you do to him, we’d get knocked upside the head or scolded.” 

Jean stood up abruptly, “H-Hey! It’s none of your business!” The blonde boy’s face burned a bright red color at Connie and Sasha’s taunting. Marco fumbled with the cuffs of his sleeves nervously. He didn’t know why he was nervous. It’s not like Jean and him are together. I should not be nervous right now! Jean is the one being questioned! We’re not even together, I mean I can’t even get a confession out in time before being intrutupped. Jean leaned over the table, “So what if we are a couple?! What are you gonna do about it, potato girl?” Sasha smirked, “So you are a couple then!” Jean jolted back, “Nuh uh!” Marco shrunk a little, slightly hurt by Jean’s rebuttal. Don’t be hurt by that, he did not mean it that way. He wouldn’t have kissed me if he actually thought of me like that. He definitely likes me back… right? Wait, am I sure he was not just caught in the moment. 

Jean sighed and sat back into his seat, “Not like I wouldn’t be against it, being with him I mean.” Marco’s heart fluttered and his face was dusted in a light pink. The bell rang outside signaling that breakfast was over. Jean stood up but Marco grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down. The other cadets slowly began to leave the mess hall leaving Jean and Marco alone in the room. Jean looked back as the door closed, “Eh? Marco? What’s going on?” Marco pulled him back up as he stood to his feet. Marco smiled awkwardly, “I want to skip training. Can we just hang out in the forest and just talk?” Jean didn’t reply, instead he nodded and followed Marco as he pulled him outside through the backdoor. 

…

Marco slumped down against a tree and sighed, “We sure are going to get our asses beat when we get back.” Jean huffed, “Whose fault is that?” the blonde boy slid down beside the freckled cadet. Marco laughed softly, “Yeah yeah. I’ll take the blame when the Commandant starts to lecture us.” 

“Well, what did you need?” Jean questioned Marco with a sigh. Marco sat up straight and scooted closer towards Jean. The dark haired boy then leaned against the blonde, his head resting on his shoulder. Jean blushed, “Marco? What are you-?” Marco hushed him with a question, “You’ve asked the questions all day, it’s my turn.” Jean didn’t argue he just nodded, “This morning, were you caught up in the moment or do you actually like me back?” 

Jean shied away at the question, suddenly feeling bashful, “I… Well I don’t not like you, it's just-.” Jean fumbled around with his words, “I do love you, Marco. I just don’t know how to tell you that I do-” Marco laughed, his eyes glittered in amusement, “You just did, dumbass.” 

Jean brought his hand to his hair and ran his fingers through the blonde strands, “Oh, guess I did.” Marco laughed, “Idiot. You’re so cute.” Jean stammered, “Hey! I’m not cute! I’m not an idiot either!” Marco continued to giggle at the boy who was gradually getting more and more flustered. Marco scooted on his knees closer to Jean so that he was sitting infront of him, he smiled gently and pressed his lips against Jean’s forehead.

Jean shrunk a little as Marco laid his hands on Jean's shoulders, pushing him down into the soft grass. Jean’s light brown eyes were lidded slightly as he stared into the dark haired boy’s eyes. Marco’s chest fluttered at the vulnerable look on the boy he loves’ face. Marco leaned down and pressed soft kisses along his jaw. Jean reached up and pulled his head down so that their faces were meer centimeters away.

They stayed that way for a while before Jean grumbled, “Hurry up, stop fooling around.” Marco smirked, running his fingers through the blonde’s hair, “You said something just like that in my dream.” Jean’s face burned bright red and he covered his face with his hands. Marco chuckled as he did so before pulling Jean’s hands away from his face and holding one up to his lips and the other pressed against the forest floor. 

Marco kissed his hand gently before placing it back down beside his head. Marco lowered his lips onto Jean’s. Maybe time stopped when Marco’s lips met Jeans, but the flutter in his stomach only intensified. Marco’s heart pounded in his chest as Jean’s lips moved against his own. He could only focus on how soft Jean felt against his mouth, how addictively he invaded all his senses. Marco intertwined his fingers with Jean’s. Marco’s eyes opened up slightly as he stole looks at Jean’s face. 

He looked so fragile and vulnerable. Marco couldn’t lie when he said he liked having Jean like this. Marco pulled back in order to catch his breath. Jean pulled him back down, planting his mouth back onto Marco’s. Jean moaned breathily against his lips and his arms hooked around his lover’s neck. Before Marco knew it his hands had found their way under Jean’s shirt. His hands moved slowly across Jean’s smooth, warm skin. Wrapping around his waist Marco pulled Jean closer to his body.

Their body’s heat and scent mingled as their kiss deepened. Marco’s hands moved further up his back, rubbing gently. Jean’s hands cupped the freckled boy’s face, pulling him closer. Marco pulled back, “Jean.” Jean buried his face into Marco’s neck and murmured incoherently as a response. Marco chuckled lightly, “Hey, Jean. As much as I’d love to continue this, and don’t get me wrong I’d absolutely love to go further, we can’t fuck in the middle of the woods. 

Jean whined, “But, Marco!” He pushed his hands up the front of the freckled boy’s shirt, his hands cold on the warm skin of the boy infront of him. Marco smiled and let Jean slowly begin to push him down onto his back. Marco hit the ground gently as Jean hovered above him, smiling fondly. Jean lowered his body and laid his head on Marco’s chest, his heartbeat gentle and comforting. 

“Seriously, Jean. It’s almost lunch time. We need to get back to the training grounds before then.” Jean whined like a little kid being told no by his parents. Marco opened his mouth to protest Jean’s childlike whining but Jean silenced him by pressing his lips softly against his own. Marco’s brown eyes widened at the boy’s rather assertive actions. Marco smiled into their kiss before pushing Jean off him lightly. 

“Jean, we have to go back.” Marco laughed at him, “I love you but please, before the commandant sends someone to find us and they see us making out on the ground.” Jean rose to his feet and pulled Marco up with him. Marco smiled, “Glad to see that you finally are listening to me-” Marco’s relieved sigh was replaced with a shriek as Jean lifted Marco off the forest floor and pushed him against a tree. Marco wrapped his legs around Jean so as to not fall and his arms flying around his neck. Marco squealed as Jean’s lips made contact with the skin of his neck. Marco’s hands found themselves residing in Jean’s blonde hair, grabbing fistfuls. He pulled him back, “Jean!”

Jean looked up at him innocently, “What is it, love?” Marco fit his fist lightly against the top of Jean’s head. Jean squeezed his eyes shut as Marco began to lecture him, “Cut it out with the pet names! I said we should get back before the Commandant sends some out to-” 

“Too late.” a voice rang out from a few steps behind them. Marco looked over Jean’s shoulder and saw Sasha and Connie standing there, a smirk plastered on both of their faces. Connie chuckled, “Hey, Jean! Looks like you two are getting into it! Sasha, you owe me your bread next mealtime, Marco looks to be the bottom here!” Marco snorted, “As if. He just doesn’t want leave so I’m being held hostage. Oh please save me strong soldiers.”

“So I am getting your bread, Connie!” Connie rolled his eyes, “Fine! Damnit, Jean. Why do you have to be a bottom?” Jean looked confused at the two cadets bickering, “What the hell is a bottom?” Marco chuckled as Jean let him down, “You.” Marco grabbed Jean’s hand, pulling him towards Sasha and Connie, “Come on, now you have to share the lecture the Commandant will give us because you kept us out here this long.” Jean sighed, “I just wanted to hold you longer.” Marco let out a soft giggle, “You can do that tonight, but now we probably have to run laps.” Connie called from over his shoulder, “We told the Commandant that you two were running errands for another instructor so don’t worry about it.” Jean laughed, “Alright, Connie! Good job!” Marco elbowed him, “Jean, this is Connie. He wants something. Come one, fess up.” Sasha smirked, “We can discuss that later.”

Marco raised a brow, “How did you find us then?” His hand still held firmly in Jean’s like he’d try to run away and drag him with him for more alone time. Sasha replied, “We saw you dragging Jean out into the woods. Poor guy, we thought he said something stupid and was about to be killed.” Jean stammered, “H-Hey! You think he could kill me?” Marco once again jabbed his elbow into his partners side, “I could very easily kick your ass.” Jean laughed, “As if!” Marco flashed him a look, “Wanna test it out?” Jean shook his head and smiled, “No sir!” 

…

Marco laid down onto his bed with a tired sigh. Today felt like it lasted forever. Luckily, tomorrow was their offday. Marco closed his eyes. When is that idiot going to get here. I want to cuddle. I’m tired and need affection. Damn, I sound like a whiny kid. A soft poke caused Marco to open his brown eyes to see Jean hovering above him. Marco smiled, “Took you long enough, Jean.”

Jean laughed quietly, “Sorry. I’m here now so…” Jean flopped onto his side and faced the freckled boy. Marco smiled at him and pulled him closer so his head pressed gently against his chest. Jean closed his eyes, his breathing soft and calm. Marco ran his fingers on one hand through the blonde’s hair and rubbed his back with the other. Jean hummed softly as he clung to Marco, “I love you, you know that.” Marco laughed, “No, seriously? I never would’ve known!” 

Jean smiled, “Yeah, Yeah. Keep laughing, smartass.” Jean’s hand dipped under Marco’s shirt and rubbed his sides. Marco tensed up as he right to stifle his laughter as the boy continued to rub his sides. “What’s your fascination with touching me?” Jean stopped and looked up at him, “Do you want me to stop?” Marco shook his head, “No, don’t stop. I don’t mind being touched if it’s you.” Jean smiled and kissed the dark haired boy’s chin. A long moment of silence passed as the two just stayed there in each other's embrace. Jean breathed softly into Marco’s neck, “You’re cute.” Marco spoke quietly as to not wake the others sleeping around them, “You’re so soft when you’re with me, it’s really sweet.” Jean sighed and snuggled his face further into his lover’s neck, whispering sleepily, “Only with you.” Marco smiled, kissing the top of Jean’s head, “I love you, softie.” Jean didn’t reply, only soft snores were heard from the boy. Marco held him tighter, “Goodnight, Jean.”.

**Author's Note:**

> if you dont ship dont read


End file.
